


She's a little Harlot

by LostHerHalo



Category: Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Florence - Freeform, Italy, Modern Era, Renaissance Era, Vampires, no sparkly vampires cant go out in sunlight shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHerHalo/pseuds/LostHerHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1547, the Renassiance era in Florence, Italy. Where my life ended and began at the same time. My name is Harlot, a cruel gift from my father 16 years ago. But i repayed him by not marrying by the time the old bastard died. He and I hated each other with an intense passion that anyone in a 12 mile radius could see. He was a successful banker, who had no sons to pass on the family business, just me. So as soon as mourning was over and his body in the ground i took all i could get my hands on and disappeared into the cold shadow filled night. That was also the last night i saw my beautiful Florence, the last time I saw Italy with living eyes and a beating heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harley? Harlot?

The light as it always is at 6:45 in the morning was as bright hells gates when i finally rolled out of bed onto the sqeaky floorboards of my studio appartment in New York. It's been 468 years since I had a beating heart and warm flesh. I miss Florence and how the world used to be when i was actually 16. I finally figured out a system for avoiding smart people that can tell I'm different, they can tell I'm not from this century. I store my precious French accent away, posing with a slight Wisconsin one instead. I've also dropped the name Harlot, it suits me, but in this time it gets a more vulgar response. The people are terrible and it's hard to find the right ones, well, the right ones that can't tell I've looked 16 for 468 years. Makeup can hide anything in this time, thank whatever god there is for that. BRRRING BRRRING i fished my cellphone from my nightstand (imagine how long it took me to figure out the blasted thing) "Harley Jones speaking?" i sat in the window seat close to my bed and listened to boss ramble on how there's a big show tonight and blah blah blah "hey Harvey, not to be rude sir but we do this every time. I know the procedures better then anyone on the crew, so trust me when I'm telling you to shut your mouth and just let me handle it" with that i closed my phone and threw it on the bed groaning in annoyence mumbling something even I couldn't understand before getting up and going into the bathroom. I stared at my pale reflection and sighed hating what i saw, almost ghost white skin (that every goth craves), deep blue eyes (like my father's), and hell's red flame pulled up in a bun on my head. I turned away rolling my eyes, as far as i know I'm stuck like this, no story book myths can kill me nor old age. I stripped off my tank top and shorts and started the shower, taking the time to brush my teeth before stepping into the warm water. This life is so different from what I once knew, it's not indoor plumbing (which is so nice) that throws me off, it's the fact that the people I knew have been dead for about 500 years and I'm (kinda) still alive. Sighing I got out after doing my routine of washing with everything cherry scented and wrapped up in a towel. I grabbed my phone again and turned on some Black Veil Brides as I searched my small closet for my leather jacket. After slipping on my leggings, and red tank top, and lacing up my boots I sang along almost silently to Fallen Angels, the song that never failed to calm my temper. Quickly doing my eyeliner and grabbing my keys i set off for work at the old venue downtown to get ready for whatever show we would help put on tonight.

"Jared no they want red lights at the begining of the last set!" "Kyle get your lazy ass up and watch the door their roadies can't hold that heavy fucking door and get their shit in here!" "Devin don't even get me started with you!" I sighed and ran through my checklist again "Harley, cool your shit doll" Kevin the head light tech said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, I took a deep breath smelling his blood slightly as mine boiled in my veins, I turned around and smiled sweetly before smacking him in the back of the head with my clipboard "Kev darling we've talked about this, don't fucking touch me" I kicked him hard in the balls thankful for my combat boots today and quietly strutted away checking that everyone did what they had to do before they start to take orders from the bands techs Thunk Thunk Thunk sighing in relief I made my way to the front door smiling a genuine smile at the bands manager who looked skeptically at me, I internally rolled my eyes before tucking my clipboard under my arm and sticking my hand out "Harley Jones, manager of the techs of this obscene soon to be mobscene" someone snickered behind the manager but I ignored it as he shook my hand "Josh Korel, manager of Motionless in White, we're playing here tonight" I smiled and nodded "nice to meet you Josh, I apoligise I wasn't really informed much about what type of show is happening tonight" he smiled back and someone tapped his shoulder "Josh what time do we start, the guys want to get some laundry done, pretty sure Balz is trying to make a stink bomb out of his underwear" I chuckled and he turned to me and stuck his hand out "hey I'm Chris" I nodded and shook his hand trying to swallow the drool that threatened to spill past my lips "Harley" "like Quinn?" he smiled and I rolled my eyes trying to keep the smile on my face "no like Jones, top tech in this shitty little town, excuse me" I turned on my heel and dropped the little miss nice act, and made my way to my office almost running. I shut and locked my door before sliding down it onto the floor, that wasn't normal. 

Back in Florence before my damnation to the world of the living dead I had my eyes set on the one guy that didn't make me want to rip his throat out and could handle me easily. His name was Thomas, his father was best friends with mine so we saw a lot of eachother. He was gorgeous...much like Chris,okay exactly like Chris. I can see through the piercings in his lip and ears and the tattoos that I'm guessing are everywhere. I calmed my out of control breathing and let my head fall back onto the door with a loud thump followed by 3 knocks. I got up off the floor and wiped at my backside (these floors are filthy) and opened the door. "Chris hey what's up" I smiled pulling the little miss nice girl act out of my ass, he smiled back (god it's just like I remember) "ya I was wondering if you were okay, we were going to our dressing room and I thought I heard something fall" I rubbed the back of my head wincing a little bit "na everything's cool just dropped a book" he did the eyebrow thing "against the door?" 'shit shit shit backup plan would be nice' I thought I'm a little harlot homicidal queen I felt myself blush "excuse me" I said quickly answering my phone "Harley Jones" "Hi miss Quinn where's joker?" I rolled my eyes and smiled "hey Ashie, long time to talk, how come my favorite little ghouls never ring me on the batphone anymore" I heard someone talking and walking in the hallway and I sat on desk in the corner with my back to the now empty door "Ash? You there?" "Right here pumpkin!" someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I squealed and turned around in my sister from another misters arms "Ashie!! Oh my god why are you here! I missed you so bad babe!" she smiled and hugged me closer lifting my small frame off the desk and onto the floor so I was shorter then her again earning another squeal from me "I'm on tour with Motionless silly!" I hugged her tighter, Ash was and is my best friend, the one person I trust with my secret because she shared hers with me. 


	2. And I Never Want to Lose My Best Friend

Ashley Costello was born in England and changed before I was born, when I came here she was able to literally sniff me out and helped me get on my feet and comfortable with the change. She's been my best friend ever since, I didn't understand what happened to me before Ashley came around and shook me and literally spit the words at me. "Harleen Quinnzel!" I jumped and looked and the smiling Ash infront of me as she snapped her fingers in front of my face again "okay Ash i'm alive cut it out!" she laughed and hugged me again "how you doing Quinn?" I shrugged not sure if I should tell her about Thomas Chris. She tapped my forehead forcing me back to reality again "zoning again? you obviously need to talk,stop by our bus after the show, I'll give you a key and it'll only be me, you, and Nikki on tonight" I wasn't even fazed that she knew, she's always been able to pick up things when it comes to me. 

I sat side stage watching the show occasionally talking on my walkie giving cues that are a few seconds to late "anddd fog now, watch chris for the cue to cut it" I smiled as I watched Motionless jump around on stage giving it all they got, I've never had the privilege to help put on a show for a band with so much energy. "Hey Harles" I jumped and dropped my walkie as Ash laughed and scooped it up "having fun?" I rolled my eyes and started to smile sadly "Ashie, I do need to talk later" she smiled and hugged me close "fog cut" i said quickly into the walkie "sweetie relax, you're getting yourself wound up over something that will be addressed later I promise, only 2 more songs then you can escape" I muttered something in French and she covered my mouth as her drummer walked by. "Soon love I promise" her English accent making a rare appearance telling me she was serious. 

As I sat on the opposite end in Ashley's bunk I felt like glass as her makeup less face lovingly stared at me, she touched my knee gently and spoke softly "Harlot, love, it's okay you know you can trust me, just let me help you, what's caused you such a fright. And don't even think about lying to me, I know my Quinn's tricks by now" I smiled weakly remembering what I actually came here for. I escaped Florence knowing that if someone found me they could kill me, I didn't have a man to protect me....Thomas might of, he had the occasional lover but he always wanted to make sure I was okay, considering how my father would treat me. Once I was up in a tree watching baby birds hatch and the branch I had been sitting on snapped, Thomas had heard me fall and took me home with him so his doctor could patch up my knee that was bleeding pretty badly. I remember exactly what he said to me "that was so foolish Harlot, what if your father had seen you, lord knows what would happen!.....how many birds were there?" he smiled that smile after that and wiped away tears I didn't know were on my face before lightly tapping my nose with a gloved hand and shaking his head. "Thomas" was all I could say before Ash scooped me up and put me in her lap before I broke down "Oh sweetie, thinking about lost love again are you?" I shook my head and jerked up almost hitting my head on the bunk above us "no no no he's here, on tour with you!" I was shaking, finally admitting it,Ashley looked confused "Honey, Thomas has been long dead" she said gently "his body is buried back in Florence I'm sure" I choked on some tears before shaking my head again, surely she thought I was crazy but I knew Thomas better then anyone, I couldn't mistake anyone for him "Chris! He's Thomas..or a reincarnation of Thomas, Ash i'm serious I know it's him beneath the makeup, piercings and tattoos!" she patted my head and brushed my bangs out of my face "darling, Thomas is dead. If you want to get back into the dating scene you know anyone you choose has to go through my wrath first before he even gets near you" I smiled through my tears, she really was like my sister.

I locked the doors to the venue shivering against the cold before throwing my keys into my bag and starting the walk home. I kept my guard up and watched everything in front, on the sides, and behind me. This may be my home but it doesn't mean I trust it. Safely making it to the half way point only encountering one person that just wanted to get home as much as I did I calmed down a little. Being as old as I am you learn to be wary of anything and everything, if someone finds out what I am I'm sure to be shipped off to the government and experimented on until I die. Shuddering at the thought I unlocked the door to my apartment letting go of all worries of the outside and stepped in re-locking the door. I turned on the lights grateful for my little slice of happiness, a necklace from my mother hung next to a painting of her I managed to smuggle from my home, my jewelery box that i keep my keys in on the table next to the door. Throwing myself over the couch I turned on the tv to Spongebob relaxing enough to start feeling my eyes drifting closed as a familiar knock I haven't heard for years sounded at the door.


	3. The Wind is Cold but the Air is Heavy

Lifting my arm off my eyes I took a peak at the clock 2:45am are you bloody kidding me! Slowly and cautiously I grabbed my knife and stuck it in the holster on my lower back, I kept the chain on the door and slowly opened it "who is it" i said not wanting to look in case someone was waiting to attack "stand down princess, don't you remember me" my hands shook and I started to sweat "Carter, why are you here" since he couldn't see me i got out my phone that was in my jacket pocket and texted Ash quickly and silently 'Carter. Help' she knew better then to text back, hopefully she comes quick "I thought i'd take a trip down memory lane, we had such happy ones didn't we doll" i cringed, what we had was anything but happy. I heard almost silent footsteps and peaked out "Carter Colin Jackson" Ash snarled suddenly behind him grabbing his neck from behind "give me one reason I shouldn't kill you this second" he was silent for all of 3 seconds before laughing a deep, guttural laugh that made me sink to my knees "oh honey I don't think you could hurt me if you tried, now how about you take your pretty little hands off my neck. Unless you want something to become of it" he looked right at me after that and I crawled backwards until I hit the wall out of sight, when I heard another laugh from him followed by a sickening crack and a heavy weight falling to the floor. I could feel myself shake, both in relief and fear. "Sweetie...angel....Harlot Marie!" someone yelled and grabbed my forearms "don't hurt me I swear I didn't do anything I'm sorry!" I cried before being pulled into a bone crushing hug...in a good way. My vision cleared and I had a face full of red hair that wasn't mine "Ash" I whispered clinging onto her, she rubbed my back "shh sweetie it's alright now, I promise he's gone, he's gone and won't be coming back to hurt you anymore"

We sat up watching Alice in Wonderland, Ash kept glancing at me from the corner of her eye, I couldn't see but I could feel it " Ash q-quit staring at me.." I bit my lip as I stuttered, she looked nervous "sweetie, I'm worried about you, I......I don't think you should stay here. Somethings out here, it's hunting us...people like us, sooner or later they'll find us." I licked my lips and let out a breath through my nose feeling unnaturally calm "are you sure" she nodded, I've never seen Ash scared, or even close to scared. Ash has always been the one to protect me, never the other way around, she never needed it. But now something was hunting our kind, and we need each other more then ever. "Do you know what's hunting us" I asked almost afraid of the answer, she shook her head, she's never unsure, she's smart and cunning, braver then Robin Hood. Something's very wrong if she doesn't know...or if she's keeping something from me.

I took a deep breath as I opened the drawer of my dresser, I leave for the airport in an hour and a half and I'm not even done packing. Humming some random tune I took out stack by stack of shirts and put them in a box that the truck Ash called for me will drive to her house for me. When I took out the last stack I glanced at the back, there was something wrapped in what looks like an old handkerchief. Slowly I reached for it, confused and a little scared I picked up the object feeling the weight in my hand. It was heavy, and as I unwrapped it the color looked like silver, smelled like silver. But it didn't hurt to touch it. My father's dagger, the end still having dried brown blood on it. I stabbed someone with this and hid it in my skirts on the way here, I must of stashed it in the back to forget about it. AND IM A LITTLE HARLOT HOMOCI- "hello Harley Jones" I said slightly out of breath "Hey, Harley, I was just checking in, wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard about what happened the other night." my palms got sweaty after the first word he spoke just like they always have "y-ya I'm okay I mean, nothing to worry about. But um Chris? I have a lot of packing to do still so um I gotta go ya bye!" I hung up not even giving him another chance to get a word in and let out a long breath 'I am such an idiot' I shook my head and closed the box, sealing the dagger inside under a few layers of my shirts. 

Closing the last box I only had a half hour to get to the airport, checking to make sure I had everything I grabbed my backpack of stuff I'll need for the flight and locked the door for the last time and left the key in the plant at the end of the hall for the truck guys. I jogged down my stairs three floors, once at the main doors my heart sunk. It was snowing, not just pretty glittery merry christmas snow, no big flakes of im here to fuck up your day snow. I hailed a cab surprised I got one in under 20 minutes and relaxed a little, the roads were still okay-ish so maybe my flight will be alright. I put in my headphones and smiled as Chris' band came on first, it's strange hearing him sing and scream what he does. Thomas was a sweet boy, as far as I know didn't have any hidden motives. But he would fight someone no questions asked if they were hurting someone else on purpose. "miss? we're here" I let my daydreams fade away and thanked and paid the man starting my way into the airport looking for my flight. "Flight 234 to California will be delayed two hours due to the snowfall" a woman said over a loud speaker, my heart sank as I sat in a chair by my flight number. I watched my surroundings not liking being alone at a crowded airport, scanning faces and scents I picked out interesting ones to track and observe. One girl looked as distraught as I felt, another old man was gazing fondly at who I assumed was his wife and I smiled a bit. But again got nervous as I felt someone staring at me, they were off to my right and the stare was cold. I put in my headphones and opened skype clumsily still wary of my stalker, and called the one other person I know that can calm me down besides Ash. "Hello?" he said sounding groggy making me laugh a little "did I wake you up Dracula?" he turned on a light and after glaring at the light he turned to glare at me, his face softened quickly and I could see the gears turning "Who's making you uncomfortable, I can feel it, it's not that bad but it's enough to notice" smiling a little I shrugged and lowered my voice to a whisper knowing he could hear me "my flight got delayed and someones watching me" he nodded slowly the gears turning again "you say someone like you don't know what they look like, you didn't glance up at them to know they were staring at you. You can feel it can't you?" I nodded, I can usually pick up when someones staring at me, I've always been able to. I tensed as I felt the staring somehow get heavier "Harlot what's wrong" I chewed on my lip softly taking a deep breath and whispering to him again "it..the staring...it felt like it got, heavier somehow. Like there's layers of that feeling piled on top of each other and they're all on me" "Harlot..Harlot calm down, you're in public remember, calm down" I felt ready to cry as the feeling got worse, he looked almost sad "I know I can't do anything now but I'll meet you at the airport in Cali I promise Harlot" he said my name like promise, making me feel safer as the feeling almost started to burn as I twisted my ear bud wires around my fingers "Ricky I'm scared"


	4. My Little Cherry

The feeling dissipated after i got on the plane, replaced with the smell of every persons individual blood type, which was far more distracting. As soon as I could I texted Ricky 'I can smell every single persons blood type on this damn plane, 5 hours' I took a deep breath and licked my lips before turning up my music trying to relax. My phone buzzed 'deep breath little one, close your eyes, don't think about it, think about Florence' I did as he said willing myself to relax, but my mind decided to settle on something more grim. I was in Florence, the firelight of the candles lighting the little room that belonged to my father, I was never allowed in here as a child, but I knew where everything was. Grabbing my mother's satchel and filling it with a pair of my riding pants, shirt, and mother's necklace she left in a hiding place for exactly this time, I took my leave from this dreadful place I was forced to call home. The streets were cold and dark only occasionally light by a lamp outside someone's home. I darted from alley to alley hoping to what ever god was up there that I would not be seen until I wanted to be. As I got further out of the heart of Florence and closer to the docks I started to feel like someone was following me, watching me. After turning around for the third time I had enough "who are you! what do you want!" I screamed at the spot off to the left behind me. A figure came out from the shadows and strode towards me "you my sweet sweet angel, just you" a soft woman's voice came from the figure, she stopped in front of me and a weird glint shown from her teeth...fangs. "Welcome to Los Angeles,California hope you enjoyed your flight"

I couldn't shake off that memory as I sat waiting for Ricky, I remember the voice so clearly, it was menacing. "Hey little one" I jumped and looked up to the smiling face of Ricky Horror, a second later I was throwing my arms around him just looking for comfort I haven't had since Ash had left to continue her tour. He chuckled and held me close "I think I'll skip the how are you question, want to hurry up and get to Ash's?" I nodded into his shoulder "you're going to have to let me go then....no pouting" I stopped my pouting as soon as I started and let go letting him lead me to his car. We sat in silence while I thought over the question that has been brewing in my mind for to long "sweetie if you keep thinking so hard I'm going to have to pull over and kill you in broad daylight" I flinched "sorry, kind of forgot about the mind reading sensing thing" he rolled his eyes and smiled "hey if you're thinking about something that hard it's bound to be important" "Ash said something was hunting our kind" he was quiet and the air in the small space changed, almost as if he wouldn't speak "meilleur ami pourquoi ne se taisent sur moi" he relaxed hearing my voice in French again and switched to his own French tongue "je ne le souhaitez vous déranger vous êtes loin de jeune pour cette question" my mouth fell open "Richard! Je suis beaucoup plus jeune alors toi, mais cela ne me je suis moins important!" we turned into his drive way and he slammed his hand on the steering wheel "I didn't say that, you know that's not what I meant Harlot Vasari" he said eerily calm, turning to look at me he took my hand gently "you're so important to me, you know that, you're the most important person to Ash, if she's not going to give you an answer then she's protecting you, and I shall do the same cerise" all the anger left me at the sound of my old nickname "you..you haven't called me that since I was a child" he smiled and got out of the car hurrying to my side to open to the door and tapped my nose "to me you're still a child" "shut your ancient ass up"

 

Staring at the ceiling was both boring and calming at the same time, I didn't want to be a bother to Ricky but until Ash gets home a lot of my stuff is in her storage locker and she didn't give me a key. Light from the hallway suddenly spilled into the room making me jump as Ricky leaned on the door frame "you know thinking to hard just calls me here even though you didn't want to bother me with your boredom?" I shrugged and another thought struck me and confused me to the point where Ricky visibly flinched "Harlot what is it you're scaring me" he sat next to me and grabbed my hand while I tilted my head like a confused puppy "aren't you supposed to be on tour with the other guys" he gave the most disinterested look ever and rolled his eyes before disappearing for a second and coming back in the same spot with a cookie from the kitchen before I could blink. He tapped my forehead with the cookie before stuffing it in my open mouth and rolled his eyes "centuries old vampire duhh" I glared at him trying to look as evil as I could with a cookie spreading crumbs down my throat. I took a bite and glared at him "you know I hate you right?" he ruffled my hair "The show isn't until 7 in Seattle, it's only 6. The plan was for me to get you and Ash and I can lend you clothes until tours over in three weeks, sound good?" I nodded slowly trying to process the not as complex as I was making it situation he just explained. "If you're so bored do you want to just leave now?" he yelled up the stairs since I was still laying in bed "it's almost 7 Harlot, so you kind of have no choice now come down here I'm not going up those stairs again!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my carry on bag from the plane and went downstairs "yes because the 3,000 year old vampire is so weak and fragile he can't walk upstairs poor baby" I pouted and dodged the pillow that was aimed at my head "hush midget and hold on to me somewhere...if you make a dick joke I will kill you" I rolled my eyes and jumped on his back. I felt like I was falling and could only smell smoke and we transported to the Motionless bus in Seattle, as soon as Ricky's feet hit the floor I fell on my ass on it. I heard Ricky laugh and possibly Ryan but all I could focus on were the eyes of the one person that unknowingly has the power to destroy my sanity with one smile.


End file.
